Friday 13th: A choose your own adventure
by AbyssalWolf
Summary: Dear reader, Welcome to my choose-your-own-adventure. For those of you who haven't read one before, it's simple how to. Don't read it in chronological order, but rather choose your path and follow the instructions. This particular story has (or will have) at least 5 different game fandoms in it. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters from the different fandoms. Anyway, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Your eyes slowly blink open, adjusting to the dim light around you. Groaning, you turn over to look at the small clock sitting beside your bed. The digital screen hovers on 23:59, before flicking to 00:00. _Great,_ you think to yourself. _Just what I need. To be awake at 12 o'clock on Friday the 13th. WHY AM I CURSED SO!?_

You begin to roll over again, planning on burying your head under the mountain of pillows, when a strange noise echoes from outside your room. After waiting a minute, you try to go back to sleep. But the sound comes back, louder again. You're surprised that no-one else has heard it. But the noise peaks your curiosity. You need to know what it is, and what has made it. But, on the other hand, it _is_ Friday the 13th, a day that is said to be unlucky. Who knows what could happen.

 _ **Reader, here is your choice.**_

 _ **If you would like to ignore the noise, go to 2**_

 _ **If you would like to find the noise, go to 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

Rather than choose the more exciting route, you chose the safe route. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, and it continues that way through your whole life. You live a normal and uneventful life, while watching others live their exciting and adventurous ones. You die peacefully in your sleep, albeit with a sense of unfulfillment.

 ** _Well, reader. You chose the safe and uneventful road. Next time maybe you should be a bit more adventurous._**

 ** _END_**


	3. Chapter 3

Your curiosity got the better of you. You decided that you should see what made the noise, and maybe even stop it, allowing you to go back to sleep. You try to quietly slip on some proper clothes and shoes, and tip-toe down the stairs, making sure to avoid the floor boards you know creak. You're so focused on that task that you step on your dog's toy. It squeaks. Loudly. Surprisingly, though, it seems to wake no-one. Well, except for the dog. It jumps around outside for a few minutes, yapping, until it seems to settle down. You breathe a sigh of relief. _Wow, Mum and Dad haven't even woken up yet,_ you think, _they must be sleeping like the dead tonight._

Now taking more care with your footsteps, you resume creeping towards the door. Your hand hovers above the door knob, and you pause, unsure if this is the right thing to do. It usually isn't acceptable to go wandering around at midnight. But it seems a shame not to use this opportunity.

 ** _It seems we have another decision. Which path will you take?_**

 _ **Do you wish to continue your journey outside? If so, go to 4**_

 _ **Or would you rather play it safe and stay inside. If so, 5 is for you.**_


	4. Chapter 4

You've gotten this far, and you know you can't turn back now. You turn the knob and pull the door open. A gust of cold wind buffeted your face, tossing your hair back in a frosty greeting. You step out, wrapping the flapping sides of your coat more tightly around you. Slowly closing the door behind you, you crunch your way through the crisp grass.

You have only just left your yard when you hear another noise, different from the first. It comes from the house directly across the street. Not only that, but you see strange, flickering light coming from inside the house.

You are torn between the two. On one hand, this new, flickering light and sound has captivated you, and you want to explore the source.

On the other, this isn't the same noise that got you out of bed, or made you walk around in the freezing cold. You want to stay focused on the original plan.

 ** _If you are too curious about the new noise, turn to 6_**

 ** _If you will keep on searching for the original sound, go to 8_**


	5. Chapter 5

You take one last look at the door, and decided it was the most sensible option was withdrawing your hand and turn back. But not going outside doesn't mean that you can't have a little fun inside. It's not every day that you're up and dressed so early. Besides, how could you ever get back to sleep now. You grin in the dark, and creep onwards to the kitchen. Sneaking some snacks out of the cupboard, you gaze around, filled with possibilities.

It's Friday 13th, so maybe you should try something spooky. The basement would provide an appropriate atmosphere for that. It's a chance you most likely won't have again.

But, then again, you have free roam of the house. Your parents are always scolding you about playing too many video games, so why not play one now? That way, you'll have time to spend elsewhere later on.

You toss up the options in your head. Do you stay in the lounge room and play a game, or go down into the basement to have some fun?

 _ **Another choice.**_

 _ **If you stay, go to 7**_

 _ **If you go, turn to 9**_


	6. Chapter 6

Your curiosity has taken you this far, so why should you ignore it now? You decide that this new occurrence should take first priority. Crossing the street, your breaths come in short puffs, each releasing a cloud of mist. You find a low window, and peek inside. The frost on the inside of the glass makes the scene blurry, but you can make out the majority of it. You see a figure slamming a door, the flickering light and moaning sound coming from behind it. The figure is pressed up against the door, as if using his whole body to make sure that what ever is in there stays in there. You can't be sure about it, but it seems that his expression is one of fear. It only ignites your curiosity further, turning it from a spark into a roaring flame.

You know that you have to get inside. You have to find what is behind that door. The only question is, how? You look around, searching for ideas. Your gaze falls on some rocks. They seem hefty enough to break a window or two. You could use that to get in. Or you could just try the back door. But it's uncertain whether it will be open or not. You ponder over this matter.

 _ **You must now choose your means of entry.**_

 _ **Breaking the window will get you to 11**_

 _ **The back door will get you to 14**_


	7. Chapter 7

Eh, playing video games seems enough. Anyway, you're sort of a wuss when it comes to scary or spooky stuff. You sit down on the couch, enjoying the luxury of having it all to yourself. You keep munching on your stolen snacks as you run your fingers down the spines of the library of games you have stacked in the bookshelf. The possibilities seem to be endless. Then you stop as you find an unfamiliar item. Frowning, you tug it out. _Duck Season_ you read, lips silently forming the words. _Why haven't I ever noticed this before?_

Opening it up, you find it's an old game, only compatible with your oldest console. But, you might as well get it out again to test this discovery. You plug it in and turn on the screen. Instantly the title flashes up in bright colours, inviting you to play. A large dog pops up, showing you the controls, and continues to cheer you on throughout the game. If you're really honest, it's kind of creepy. And annoying. The movement of it popping up keeps distracting you from the birds flying overhead. Birds that you are supposed to be aiming for. He keeps it up and it starts getting on your nerves. You wonder if you are able to shoot him.

 ** _If you shoot the dog go to 10_**

 ** _If you don't, go to 15_**


	8. Chapter 8

You've gotten this far, you can't afford to wander astray from your task. You decide to ignore the house across the street and keep on walking down the road. The cold air burns in your throat, and soon you are out of breath. You rest against a nearby street lamp as you look down a fork in the road. You realise that the sound has not been heard since you woke up, and you have absolutely no idea which way to go. One of the possible roads leads to the town, the other out into the country side. You weigh up the options.

There are more things that could make noises in the town, but there are more people, and you could easily be seen sneaking, late at night. People might get... ideas about what you are doing. Then again, the countryside is secluded and a long way away from any help. If what ever is making the noise turns out to be dangerous, there'll be no-one to hear you scream.

It's a hard decision, each could potentially cause you harm. But you must grit your teeth and pull through. You chose this road, after all, and you're gonna have to stick to it. You face the choices.

 ** _If you continue in the town, go to 16_**

 ** _If you continue through the country, go to 21_**


End file.
